All The Queen's Horses & All The Queen's Men
by MadameZuul
Summary: Grey has been ill lately and Phipps cares for him. When they find the cause of Grey's mysterious illness, how will they hide it from the Queen? Charles Grey X Charles Phipps Mpreg Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

It had was a well know fact Grey liked food. Despite this, he always had an incredibly slim figure. The Queen's Royal guard, as of lately though was putting on weight. This wasn't terribly noticeable by a passerby, but Phipps did. Where once was a full set of toned mustles, now was a small belly.

Unfortunatly, this wasn't the only unusual change to Grey's body.

"Please open up, Grey," Phipps yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. Grey had missed breakfast, which in itself was cause for investigation. Phipps had gone to check on his companion, finding him locked in the bathroom joined to his room. Phipps had spent the past 15 minutes attempting, and failing, to coax out Grey.

"I'm fine," Grey coughed weakly from the other side. "Just go back to breakfast. I just am having a bit of indigestion." He just wished Phipps would go away, he didn't want to deal with him or anyone else at the moment. Feeling ill again, Grey leaned against the tub and closed his eyes. He had just emptied all the contents of his stomach and then some. " I'm breaking the door down, Grey!" Grey's eyes shot open, he hurriedly tried to make himself presentable, but he was too dizzy and fell to the floor. At that moment, Phipps entered the bathroom, Grey could not have been more embarrassed or thankful. "Grey!" Phipps helped him up and washed his face with a damp cloth. Phipps lifted the smaller man and carried him to Grey's bed. He then began to remove Grey's uniform and change him into a set of pajamas. When he removed Grey's clothing, it revealed a small prominent belly. "Endulging a bit much are we?" Grey gave a small weak laugh at that. He always figured it would catch up with him someday. But still it concerned him.

The next morning was no different than the last. This cycle continued for a good week before Phipps ran out of excuses for Grey's absence. John Brown had advised Phipps to take his companion to see a doctor or have one come to the palace. Phipps did just that. Later a doctor came to see Grey. Grey tried to explain his symptoms to him, but no plausible cause could be found.

A week after seeing the doctor, Grey was on the move again. He still was having dizzy spells, but other than that he felt good.

Later that night, after an especially strenuous day, Phipps slept soundly. He had been so worried about Grey and had not slept for over 3 weeks. Grey however could not sleep. He crept next door to Phipps' room. He knocked on the door and a few moments later Phipps, slightly annoyed, opened the door. "What? It's late you know, and you of all people should be sleeping." Grey looked at Phipps and gave him a wicked smile. " I couldn't. I need you." Phipps really couldn't say no, Grey was to cute for his own good. "Fine, you can sleep in my bed tonight." Grey crawled in bed next to Phipps, pulling the overs up over both of them. This wasn't the first time they did this either- they crawled in bed together often. The two had been secretly been in a sort of relationship since training. 3 months previously, Grey had complained he was unable to sleep, and the two had for the first time, decided to express their love to each other. Tonight was no different.

Phipps kissed Grey's lips. He then began to kiss down his torso and he licked each of Grey's small nipples. Grey moaned as each became erect. Phipps continued to move down Grey's rounded stomach. His fingers ran down it making the younger man shiver. Grey moaned until he came, cum shooting upwards on to Phipps' chest. Phipps placed a strong hand on Grey's hip and inserted his index finger in his entrance, curling his finger once inside. Phipps removed his finger, licking it, then licking the hole. "Phipps, quit playing, fill me up," Phipps laughed a little, he stroked his larger member, making it slick with cum. He then fully trust into the younger man, hitting his prostate.

"Phipps!" he wailed, arching his back.

"...faster. please." Phipps began to move faster, causing Grey to come. The larger man pulled out of him. They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"Christ, I love you, Phipps." Grey finally managed after catching his breath. He then curled around his lover, resting his head on his chest, and falling asleep. "I love you too, Grey." Phipps ran his hand through the younger man's long hair, stroking it.

Okay, first fic chapter done! What do you think? What's wrong with Grey?

Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Grey had woken up hours before the sun had risen. He lie awake staring at the ceiling next to his lover, one thought kept nagging at him. It had been bugging him since he last saw the doctor a few weeks previously. Grey listed his ailments to him, and the doctor had found no plausible explanation or cure. "Well, you probably just have a severe case of the common flu. But from the description your friend gave me over the phone, I would have thought you were pregnant! Obviously that's not the case given you are make though." The doctor gave a chuckle and went off to find Phipps to give him the prognosis and bill.

'Obviously'Grey thought. Of course he is male. ' _Im probably just over tired and this is some weird early morning thought,'_ But what if? All the symptoms matched, _better_ than the common flu. ' _It would explain my sudden weight gain.'_ He decided that in the morning after he got of duty he would go to the nearest apothecary and pick up a test.

Phipps began to slowly awaken next to him. Grey rolled on his side and leaned over kissing Phipps softly.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"You're up surprisingly early, Grey."

"I couldn't sleep after waking up from a bad dream," Grey lied.

It was 8 pm, 3 hours after Grey was released for the day from his duties. He was beginning to panic. For the past 2 hours he had locked himself in his bathroom and had used an entire package of tests. True, he didn't theoretically need more than 3, but Grey wanted to be sure and was on verge of a breakdown. He had 10 lined up on the floor, _all_ reading 'positive'. ' _This is silly. I'm a man. I'm overreacting.'_ Grey was in denial. Sure, it wasn't logical, but it fit. ' _What the hell am I gonna do? I need to tell Phipps cause it's his damn fault and kid. I can't get rid of it cause I'm male either. Eventually people will find out. I can't hide my figure eventually and you can't hide a noisy brat. Fuck.'_ Grey's mind was racing. He had no idea how to handle his situation and mantain his reputation as the Queen's Royal Gaurd. ' _I feel dizzy,'_ with that, in all his panic, Grey began to stand up from the bathroom floor he currently occupied. He stood only for a half a second before vomiting and blacking out.

Grey awoke to people leaning over him.

He was in his bed and was currently having his forehead dabbed with a cloth. He opened his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened sir?" It was the doctor who visited Grey a few weeks previously. Grey opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "What the hell where you doing?" This voice belonged to Phipps. "I heard you fall from next door and I had to break the door in to rescue you. When I got in you where lying on the floor with piss sticks and vomit all over." The doctor looked at both of them curiously. Grey knew this could not be good. "May I ask for you to show me the tests you found?" Phipps retrieved them from the bathroom and gave them to the doctor. "Huh, they all test positive," Grey closed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this how, he could feel Phipps looking at him with concern and dread. "sir, if I may, examine you?"

"May as well," Grey watched as the doctor lifted the covers off him and unbutton his pajama top. He first felt Grey's belly. He obviously felt something as he then produced a stethoscope and placed it Grey's abdomen. From this angle, Grey thought it looked slightly larger. "Curious, I hear two heart beats." The doctor then looked up at Grey. "It does seem as if you are pregnant. I don't know how given your male biology, but you nonetheless are expecting. Congratulations, sir."

Grey knew it was coming but was still shocked. Phipps' usually composed face gaped.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do know we can't hide a child, right, Grey? John will probably find out sooner or later and the Queen will figure it out faster. We should also expect to lose our positions as royal guards as well." Phipps had collected himself and was trying to make sense of the situation best he could, but Grey knew he wasn't as calm as he seemed.

Not much went unnoticed by the Queen. Both Royal butlers knew this and due the series of seemingly random events in the last month, knew she was suspicious, or at best a little curious. It was usual expectation to be called on by the Queen, but this morning, both Grey and Phipps were slightly jumpy and had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well.

As instructed The Double Charles entered the royal hall to recurve farther instructions from her majesty. They knelt before her. "Phipps, Grey- please deliver this message to Earl Phantomhive."

"Yes your majesty, will that be all?" Both guards dearly hoped so.

"Yes, that is all, for now. Grey, have you put on weight? You really must take better care of yourself. Your health is important, you know."

Grey went pink. He tried to maintain his usual demeanor. "Yes. Whatever. I'll keep in in mind."

"Well, you are both dismissed." The doubles Charles retreated and finally breathed a sigh of relief once they were on the other side of the door.

The trip to the Phantomhive manner was uneventful to say the least. "Grey?"

"Yeah?" Grey was staring blankly out of the carriage window.

"How do you feel about the current situation?" Grey turned and looked over at Phipps, who was seated across from him.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but we may as well just move a head, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn..." Grey growled under his breath, he had been putting on his uniform. Due to its form fitting shape, Grey had quickly found he could no longer button his waistcoat. He looked at himself in the mirror. His figure was changing rapidly and he could not hide it forever. People were already on his case about his eating habits, assuming that was the reason for his growing abdomen. Grey eventually decided to leave his waistcoat unbuttoned and hope for the best.

The best needless to say did not happen. Upon entering the royal hall, to serve Queen Victoria her morning tea, she had noticed Grey's somewhat sloppy dress. " My, Grey, I know you have a rather aloof personality, but really you must cut back on your sweets and attend to your attire."

Grey looked nervously at Phipps who had just entered with a the tea cart. Grey cleared his throat, he tried to say something back but no words came out. Phipps decided enough was enough and he would put Grey and himself out of their misery. No matter what happened next, they would be together.

"Your majesty, this may be out of line of ne to do so, but I must confess something to you." Grey looked absolutely panicked. Phipps tried to keep a straight face. The Queen focused on Phipps.

"I would like you to keep an open mind. This pertains to both Grey and I. Since upon first meeting, the two of us have had a close relationship. This is not merely a friendship, as we have lead you to believe. It is platonic,"

"I knew it! John and I have thought you two were a couple for ages. I owe John 10 pounds now, I never thought you would actually admit it."

Grey and Phipps looked at eachother and then the Queen in amazement. This was going better than Phipps expected it would.

"I'm curious though, why do you tell me now?"

"You see,your majesty, you are well aware of Grey's, uh, figure."

"Long story short, Phipps knocked me up. We don't know how, but it's unimportant and I'm uninterested."

The Queen looked at Grey. She laughed.

"Is this true, Phipps?"

"yes. We actually had a doctor confirm it."

"Well then, this calls for congratulations. You have my blessing. Grey, I don't mind you working less and staying off your feet as long as you don't pester the other servants. Also I will permit the two of you to share quarters."

"you need not worry, I am still able to be of use for a month or two. Thank you for your blessing." Grey bowed the best he could before departing from the hall with Phipps and the tea cart.

"Why do they look so cheerful?" John had run into the double Charles as they wee leaving.

"John,you were right! They are together!"

"In which case, you owe me 10 pounds your majesty."

"Right. We also are expecting a new royal tennant at the palace."

"What?"

"Grey, it seems is carting Phipps' child."

Mid it weren't for Johns ever present sunglasses, the queen would have seen the look of absolute confusion and awe in johns eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want something to eat." Grey was sitting on the counter in the kitchen watching the Phipps make tea. "What else is new?" Phipps really didn't want to make something for Grey right now. He was exhausted. He had been without a partner on his missions as Grey had taken leave. John provided what support he could, which helped a bit.

"How the hell did you even get up there, Grey?" Phipps looked at his lover. Grey was in his 5th month and was beginning to show. Due to his small frame, that was an understatement. Where he once had a perfectly lean torso was a rather large belly.

"Can you please make me something? A caviar sandwich or a flan with fennel and garlic would be perfect!"

"That sounds gross. Who the hell puts fennel and garlic on a flan? And you hate caviar. Tell you what, I'll make you a light salad so you are healthy and don't ruin your appetite, not like I'm too concerned about that part." Pregnancy didn't do well for Grey's appetite. It made him more of a bottomless pit than he already was and he craved a weirdest things.

Grey mindlessly rubs his hand across his belly as he watched Phipps prepare the Queen's afternoon tea. Suddenly he doubled over in panic. His stomach didn't hurt, but it was an odd sensation, like something moved. Phipps turned around saw Grey and panicked. "Love, are you okay? Tell me what's going on,"

"I felt a movement inside me."

"Grey, that's amazing! I think the baby is beginning to kick. From what I've read it should be about now, and we have nothing to worry about." Phipps touched Grey's belly. and on cue the child moved slightly.

Grey looked down at his abdomen poking it slowly. "Phipps there's a life inside me. We created this." Until this point Grey hadn't really considered the baby. He thought of it as a form which he was to be responsible of and that it really wasn't going to affect him or Phipps.

"Yes love, that's our baby." He leaned in, his hands running though Grey's long hair and kissing him softly.

Who knows how long they were like that, it must have been longer than they thought as in that moment, John walked in. "What are you two doing in here? I hope you're not fucking in the counter." Grey and Phipps looked up. "Must you ruin the moment?" Grey asked.

"What?"

"The baby moved, John. Do you want to feel?" Grey looked so proud.

John looked slightly revolted. "Uh, not really, Grey. Phipps, I just came in here to find out why the tea is taking so damn long, it's been half an hour since you should have served it."

Phipps face palmed. He would have to remake the tea now. It was probably cold and he let it steep way too long. "Alright. Shall I still prepare some for her majesty?"

"Ill explain what happened and if still desired make the tea, Phipps."

"Thank you John."

"Well then Phipps, that frees you up to make me a snack." Pips was hoping Grey what forgotten about that.

"Okay I'll make you that salad."


End file.
